The Guardians
by El Castillo de Peeves
Summary: Historia OC, donde al parecer alguien no sabía que era una bruja y esta siendo cuidada por unos magos que muchos conocemos
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **-Amy-**

Otra vez estoy soñando con el mismo sueño, me veo esta noche sin pegar ojo.

Siempre con lo mismo…. Estoy en una calle solitaria, no hay nadie, se oye el aire parece que esta gritando alguien, oigo sus gritos de dolor, es una tortura.

Los arboles se agitan de forma muy violenta. Avanzado poco a poco, porque aunque es de dia, parece que alguien me observa.

Ando tranquila, hasta que oigo un eco por detras de mi, un jadeo y …¿ patas de animal?, ¡ que narices!, me digo a mi misma ¡sal pitando!.

Corro desesperada y se acercan mas las pisadas de esa cosa, no sé que sera, pero sigo corriendo.

Giro en una, dos y tres calles a la derecha y a la izquierda, esto es interminable… al final llevo a la que parece la ultima, -¡mierda!- Es un callejon sin salida...estoy oyendo como jadea esa cosa, me giro y veo una sombra enorme de… ¡un perro negro gigantesco!. Nunca les he tenido miedo, de hecho me encantan, tengo un perro negro, pero este en particular me aterra.

Abre la boca, me va a comer -pienso yo- y empieza a hablar.

-"Amy pronto entenderas porque no podemos estar contigo, tu abuela te lo dira pronto, mientras tanto, mantente alerta,. Tu destino te sera descubierto dentro de poco, pero mientras tanto espera."-

De repente, ese perro gigantesco se torna en una nube oscura, que se va transformando en un encapuchado, parece la Parca, pero no lleva guadaña y se me va a cercando poco a poco y me empiezo a encontrar mal...de repente ese grito que oia se hace mas agudo y de un salto me despierto.

Estoy sudada, pero ese sudor me es familiar, es muy frio, helador incluso… ¡pero que narices me pasa!.

Miro el reloj, faltan 30 minutos para que me suene el despertador, me levanto y empiezo a organizarme el bolso y los apuntes, hoy tengo clase de mitologia egipcia a primera hora y no pienso dormirme como las ultimas veces, por culpa de este maldito sueño que se esta repitiendo desde que cumpli los 16.

Me voy al baño, me aseo y me voy a la cocina, intentando no hacer ruido, ya que tengo una abuela que tiene el oido muy fino y siempre que oye algo, se levanta rauda y veloz.

"¡Bien, esta vez no me ha oido!"...entro por la puerta de la cocina y -"¡rayos abuela, ¿¡ya estas despierta!?"-.

-"Que te piensas jovencita, ¿que estoy sorda?,te oigo hasta pensar por las noches, no tendrias que darle vuelta a tantas cosas"

Me mira de forma tierna, -"¿otra vez con ese sueño?"-.

Bajo la cabeza, la miro de forma triste, no lo puedo evitar y le respondo, -"si, yaya, igual esta vez el perro se transforma en una cosa diferente, no se esfuma, se transforma en una sombra, estilo Parca, pero sin guadaña"-.

La mirada de mi abuela es todo un poema, se ha quedado petrificada, está asustada. -"¿yaya te encuentras bien?"-

-"claro, que si querida -se ha dado cuenta, se le cambia la cara- es solo que debe ser duro despertarse así, yo en cambio he soñado con Chris Hemsworth y Tom Hiddelston y oye que quieres que te diga, me han alegrado la semana"...mi abuela pone cara de enamorada y de salida, y me hace un giño.

-"¡Abuelaaaa, deja de poner esa caraaaaa… que repelus me das, a tu edad no tendrias que pensar en eso!".

Mi abuela suelta una carcajada y me da una taza de té con un plato de tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa.

A veces quiero tener padres, porque desde que murieron le hecho de menos, pero mi abuela puede suplir perfectamente ese vacio, cuando ve que estoy mal.

Me fijo en el reloj,-¡las 7!-… trago deprisa y me meto el ultimo trozo de la tostada, tengo que llegar antes a clase, prefiero coger buen sitio para escuchar al profesor Black, me siento agusto en sus clases, me es familiar y muchas veces en la biblioteca cuando no hay nadie, se acerca a charrar y contarme sus viajes.

Salgo pitando de casa, me cruzo de Anubis, el perro negro y bonachon de mi abuela, es un amor, siempre me saluda y quiere jugar conmigo, es una gran amigo y muchas veces se pone en plan protector cuando ve que algo no va bien.

Mismamente el otro dia, salimos a dar una vuelta por el parque de cerca de nuestra casa y se puso tenso de repente, habia algo que no le gustaba de unos arbustos y se puso en posicion de atacar. No se quedo tranquilo hasta que no volvio a casa y al vio a la abuela con Bastet, la gata de mi abuela. Bastet es otro elemento extraño de esta familia, no se aparta de mi abuela, cuando salgo con Anubis, es como si la protegieran y cuando Anubis duerme de noche, Bastet lo hace de dia. Parece que se turnan para protegernos de algo que es invisible. Es una relacion rara, pero en cierto modo tranquilizadora.

Voy paseando por el barrio, este barrio me gusta, vivimos en un barrio muy tranquilo, son casas unifamiliares, con dos plantas que tiene un pequeño jardin trasero y patio delantero muy rustico, con celosias con plantas y un pequeño caminito de piedras planas, que termina en un muro de piedras grises, al que mi abuela cada cierto tiempo, le pone cristales de cuarzo, o amatistas o piedras negras...no la entiendo en ese aspecto. Muchas veces me dice -"cielo, no preguntes, son piedras para protegernos de las malas energias, hay gente que va arrastrando malas vibras y las va dejando por todos los sitios que visitan".

A mi abuela le encanta plantar delante de la casa, lavanda, romero, tomillo, hierbaluisa, todo plantas aromaticas y plantas aun mas extrañas, pero esas estan detras como belladona, melisa, artemisa, atanasia y otras muchas mas. Lo sé, porque mi abuela en la planta de abajo, tiene una pequeña biblioteca, con libros muy antiguos de todo tipo y tambien libros de historia, arqueologia y mitologia.

Hay una cosa que no entiendo de mi abuela, en el atico, tiene una habitacion que según dice está cerrada a cal y canto. Pero muchas veces la oigo entrar y estar dentro de ella un buen rato. A veces la oigo como si hablara con alguien, pero de repente se calla y sale de la habitacion y la cierra pero desde lejos.

Sé que mi abuela es una bruja, bueno que tiene ciertas aptitudes que no son normales, suele presentir cosas antes de que pase, tiene hierbas que son muy raras de ver en un jardin, habla muchas veces con Anubis o con Bastet y siempre lleva amuletos o piedras o simplemente que es cartomantica.

No lo dice a voz en grito, porque la gente le quitaria mi custodia, por tratarse de una loca y porque prometio a mis padres que si les pasaba algo, se encargaria de mi.

La gente de aquí es muy maja, pero si les quitas su normalidad, son tambien muy extraños y a mi abuela la miran muchas veces mal. Sobre todo porque conduce un Mini, rojo, de 5 puertas y va a toda leche ademas de que monta en bici como si tuviera 30 años… flipante, mi abuela es muy molona, pienso yo y mis compañeros de clase.

Mientras estoy absorta en mis pensamientos, voy cruzando el barrio como si nada, es que ya me conozco el barrio, llevo muchos años en él, desde los 10 años.

La primera vez que llegue tenia 10 años, acaban de morir mis padres en un accidente de trafico, mi abuela y mi tia siempre las habia visto en ciertas ocasiones, y siempre llamandome por telefono y preocpandose por mi.

Me encontraba de la mano aquella primera vez, de la mano de la asistente social y entrando por una casa que aunque era de gente muy agradable, sabia que eran extrañas para mi.

Quien nos recibio fue mi tia Athena, que siempre tiene una sonrisa en la mirada. Se disculpo porque mi abuela no estuviera, habia tenido una urgencia con Anubis y habia salido rauda y veloz para intentar llegar cuando llegaramos nosotras, pero fue mas grave el problema que tuvo.

Nos recibio, siempre me acordare con pastas de mantequilla y una buena taza de té ingles en la mesita de la sala de estar. Y cuando entramos olia a lavanda de forma muy agradable, de forma tan agradable, que la asistente social que tenia cara de señorita Rottenmeyer, se relajo como si estuviera en un spa.

Estuvimos un buen rato y de pronto entro mi abuela, agitada y con Anubis en brazos, aun era un cachorro, grande, negro y achuchable, se habia tragado algo y el pobre no lo lograba expulsar. Despues de varias disculpas, siguieron explicandoles como iba a ser el proceso y las visitas que tendriamos por parte de Asuntos sociales y ya está, se marcho y desde entonces estoy con ellas dos. Mi tia es arqueologa y viaja mucho, esta poco en casa, pero cuando está siempre anda de aquí para alla y visitando sitios, haciendo cosas conmigo o tomando té o cerveza con el profesor Black y mi abuela, es ayudante tecnico veterinario, asi que su vida son los animales y la clinica que tiene. La gente del pueblo, la adora por ello, porque por sus hobbies raros,no puede ser.


	2. Capitulo 2: Whovian

**Capitulo 2**

 **-La escuela Whovian-**

Bueno, por fin he llegado a la escuela, prefiero salir antes de casa e ir andando, que ir en bus. Asi puedo respirar el aire limpio, suelo pasar por las casas de las amigas de mi abuela, la señora Huffle, es una señora muy simpatica, que tambien tiene parecidos hobbies como mi abuela, tiene un West Highland terrier, que siempre me saluda cuando paso por su verja y luego está la señora Rave, que tiene un halcon llamado Horus, que no me quita el ojo cada vez que paso por su casa o entro a su casa, es intimidante.

Despues suelo pasar por varias casas y tiendas locales y al final del barrio, casi colindando con un bosque enorme, tenemos la escuela publica Whovian.

Es un conjunto de edificio muy antiguos del s. XVIII, recuerda al estilo gotico, de piedras enormes y oscuras y la mayoria de las clases son en forma de anfiteatro romano y de madera. Pero todas son en general muy luminosas.

La biblioteca es mi mayor tesoro, es enorme y aun parece mas vieja que la escuela, tiene libros de todo tipo y para encontrar informacion, a parte de la sala de ordenadores, aquí encuentras lo que no lo hace internet.

La sala donde da las clases el profesor Black, es una sala al fondo de la septima planta a mano derecha, despues de pasar el gran fenix de piedra maciza que hay al fondo del pasillo hacia la izquierda. Es luminosa como el resto de las clases de la escuela y tiene de todo, la mayoria cedidos con mucho gusto por mi tia Athena, que estudio aquí como yo lo hago ahora.

Hay mucha gente ya en clase, cuando llego yo.

La primera mi amiga Alice, rubia y un poco loca, detras de ella, esta Chess, que es un chico que suele evadirse de las clases con marihuana, pero que en general es un buen chico y por ultimo Ana, mi gran amiga, fue la primera que me saludo nada mas llegar a Newton, el pueblo donde vivimos y una vecina con mucha energia.

Entra el profesor Black, que parece demacrado ha debido de pasar mala noche y cojea de un pie. Le miro preocupada, porque a parte de ser un gran profesor y muy divertido, es amigo de mi tia.

Me mira, ha detectado que le miraba preocupada y se encamina a decir algo

"– chicos, he tenido mala noche, no se puede salir hasta las tantas y despues daros en condiciones las clases, hoy voy a ser un profesor aburrido, ya disculpareis, pero me duelen todos los huesos de este viejo perro-"

En cuanto dijo "perro" me entro un escalofrio que me hizo recordar la nochecita que habia pasado, se me empezo a nublar la vista, ¡que narices me pasaba!, nunca me habia pasado esto.

¡Amy, despierta, despiertaaaaaaaa!- abri los ojos, veia un poco borroso, pero esa voz era de Ana, su cara estaba encima de la mia, mirando con cara de preocupacion.

¡Amy!, ¿estas bien?, te has desmayado en cuanto a empezado la clase, estamos todos preocupados.

Me incorpore, estaba en clase con en el suelo, con una almohada improvisada hecha de abrigos y uno de ellos haciendo de manta encima de mi. La clase entera mirandome con cara de preocupacion y el profesor Black, hablando con la directora,cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba consciente, se acercaron y entre Ana y ellos me ayudaron a levantarme.

-Señorita Smith, vamos a llevarla a la enfermeria, hemos avisado a sus familiares para que vengan a buscarla, creemos que necesita reposo en casa- dijo la directora Maxtor.

La directora Maxtor era una mujer de pelo castaño, con ojos verdes ademas era alta y elegante, con cierto carácter recto y severo, pero jovial.

Fuimos a la enfermeria y me recoste en una de las camas, la señora Isifren, era la enfermera jefe que siempre nos cuidaba como una madre o peor como una abuela, porque los pastelitos de calabaza y de zanahoria nos llenaban la barriga en invierno, cuando hacia mucho frio. Muchas veces, nos poniamos enfermos, porque sabiamos que en invierno siempre tenia en la enfermeria, recien hechos y que alli se estaba genial, porque la gran chimenea calentaba que daba gusto.

En cuanto me recoste, volvi a sentir una sensacion extraña y cerre los ojos, estaba muy mareada y cai de nuevo en sopor.


	3. Capitulo 3: ¡¿Qué soy una qué!

**Capítulo 3**

 **¡¿que soy una que?!**

Tarde un rato en reconocer la voz de mi tia Athena, se la oia precupada y a la vez cabreada, muy cabreada y estaba hablando con el profesor Black. Puse atencion en la conversacion...

"-Sirius, no me fastidies, lleva semanas soñando contigo y ahora ha empezado con los dementores, hay que decirselo ya. Que tu andes entre el mundo magico, el mundo muggle y el mundo guardian, no te da derecho a que no le digas quienes somos y quien es. A mi me lo dijeron tarde, cuando ya estaba formandome en Hogwarts y ya sabes lo que paso, tuve que desaparecer en el penultimo curso, porque tuvieron que meterme en Whovian deprisa y corriendo, para entrenarme. No podemos seguir asi, si sigue con los sueños proyectados, va a aparecer algun ser oscuro y no la vamos a poder recuperar...- continuaba la conversacion, cada vez mas cabreada mi tia- Te pones en plan mistico, haciendo que proyecte tu imagen y ¡despues vas a pedo burra!, no me parece ni medio normal, tenias que haberselo dicho ya."

"-no queria decirselo de forma seca, Athena, te recuerdo que lo pasastes muy mal cuando te lo dijeron a ti y Lily no podia consolarte, ni yo tampoco-"

"- si, me acuerdo muy bien, cuando Dumbledore y Minerva, me dijeron que fuera al despacho y alli estaba la directora Maxton y mis padres, que me sento como un jarro de agua fria, pero Amy no se merece esto. Tiene que saber que sus padres somos nosotros, que estamos vivos y que es un guardian, que protege la magia igual que un mago o una bruja y que puede tener una vida normal-"

"-¡que soy una QUEEEEEE!- dije con una voz chillona. Y que vosotros sois mis QUEEEE! "

"-¡Amy!- se giraron los dos de golpe con cara de asombro.

"-¿Estas bien?, todo tiene una explicacion. Tu tranquila, todo ira bien, ahora tenemos que hablar- dijo mi tia, ahora recien descubierta madre Athena…

Tenia pinta todo de que mi mundo iba a dar unas cuantas vueltas y que esto no iba a ser mas que la punta del iceber

¿Fin?


End file.
